


What would happen if..

by Siinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Castiel, Confused Jared Padalecki, Confused Sam Winchester, Jokes, Other, Parallel Universes, Shy Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siinchester/pseuds/Siinchester
Summary: Basically what would happen if Dean and Jensen switched places. Dean with Jensen's kids and his family. And Jensen with Sam and his life.  Warning might only be language, and spoilers from season 6.Sorry for bad English.Please do enjoy the story!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by:  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaZhMNh0EcU 
> 
> When Jensen is more alike Jensen than Dean and Jared just keeps being Sam.

Jensen woke up annoyed, was his bed really that hard against his back, something seemed different, he stretched out his arm to find Danneel. But was instead met by the edge of the bed. His eyes shot open as he sat up, panicking for a moment. He scanned his surroundings. A crappy motel room..  
His emotions calming a bit, he had fallen asleep on set, he looked over to where another bed was, and as normal, a big figure was laying on it. Most probably Jared. It was always Jared.  
He sighed and swung his feet over the edge of the bed, and walked over to his co star's bed. Before he could nudge him however, something was not currect, the set, it seemed too.. quiet? And where was the camera crew. And the director. And, well everyone. Where was the cameras?  
He heard Jared move and groan as he woke up.  
''Dean, what are you doing?'' he said. Jensen blinked, surprised at the name failure.  
''I uh.. What?'' Was all he could say. This all seemed too weird, too real?  
Jared's eyes widened as he got out of bed, and stood by Jensen.  
''Dean are you hurt?''  
Jensen took a step back.  
''Wait, why do you call me that, and where's the crew? Is this another one of your stupid pranks, Jared? You know I'm not Misha right?''  
Jared shifted, blinking in confusion.  
''Who is.. Oh wait, no. Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles, Misha?'' He asked, gripping Jensens arm.  
''Obviously! What are you, on drugs?''  
''So you're not Dean.. Wait where is Dean?''  
Jensen threw his arms up.  
''This isn't funny Jared.''  
''I know what is going on, calm down.''  
''What other than you messing with me is going on?''  
''Someone must have swapped you with Dean.''  
'''Someone'? This makes absolutely no sense to me.''  
''You're from another universe..''  
The Jared looking person made Jensen shake his head.  
''Sam and Dean isn't real.''  
''Maybe they aren't in your universe. In mine.. Well look at me.''  
Jensen tilted his head and looked him up and down.  
He did look like Jared's version of Sam.  
''Look, I really wanna get my brother back, no offence.''  
''Hey, I have a wife and kids, I gotta get back too. And a TV show. And my company. And my best friends. ''  
The Jared looking man headed over to where his bag hung from a chair, and picked out his laptop.  
Jensen walked up next to him as he flipped his laptop up and started typing on the keyboard.  
''Me and Dean, we where hunting this werewolf..'' He said as he took up a news article, and turned the laptop to Jensen, who red the article about a heart who was ripped from someone's body.  
That's when the realization happen.  
''So.. All this horrible stuff that has been on the show, for me.. Has been a reality for you and, your brother?''  
Sam nodded.  
''Jeez.. Man I'm sorry.''  
Sam scoffed and closed his laptop.  
''No, it's alright.''  
Jensen ran a hand over his face. It was a lot to take in.  
''So uh, Dean plays very loud music in the car and bosses you around.''  
Sam chuckled and ran a hand through his hair.  
''Sorry, it's hard when you look exactly like him, and talk of those things. But yeah.. Dean can be a douchebag at times, but he's my brother, and I love him.''  
Jensen nodded, then smiled towards the Winchester.  
''And you look like my very goofy best friend, and co actor. He's the foodie by the way.''  
Sam frowned.  
''Yeah, I have actually been in your universe. Remember when we both swapped places?''  
Jensen thought back to season 5, when that happen.  
''I heard you liked my trailer.'' Jensen smiled. ''And Jared's wife.''  
Jensen noticed a blush in Sam's cheeks, and started laughing.  
''It's okay, dude.'' Jensen said and patted Sam on the arm.  
Sam coughed and itched the back of his head.  
''So, uh.. I think the agenda got changed.. I'm going to call Cas.''  
Jensens eyes widened. He was very interested in the story he had been telling for years, and it's characters.  
Sam took up his phone from his pocket and started typing on it and Jensen found himself staring at the phone. Sam looked back up from his screen, with a confused look on his face.  
''I'm sorry, it's just fascinating to me.''  



	2. Impala.

_Sam took up his phone from his pocket and started typing on it and Jensen found himself staring at the phone. Sam looked back up from his screen, with a confused look on his face._   
_''I'm sorry, it's just fascinating to me.''_

________________________________________________________

''What? A cellphone? You have those too.'' Sam half smiled.  
''No, I mean, the characters and the story that we play out, I never really thought of it, but what would Sam has as a background on his phone, I know what Dean would have.''  
Sams smile widened and turned his phone towards Jensen, to show him his background.  
The answer made Jensen smile. It was actually a image of him and Dean, probably from a while back, they were just sitting by the Impala, eating hamburgers, looking rather happy.  
''That's honestly not what I expected. I like it tho, It's what me and Jared try to show people.''  
Sam nodded and returned to his task of calling Castiel.  
He lifted the phone to his ear and began to explain his location, and when he finished the call, Jensen heard one of those famous flapping of wings and then the spinning image of Misha was standing in the room.  
Jensen flinched and stared at the trenchcoated angel.  
''Hello Sam, Hell-'' Castiel cut himself off, studying Jensen closely. ''You're not Dean.''  
Sam rubbed his neck and nodded.  
''No shit. I don't know what I'm doing here either, or where the Dean you guys know is.'' Jensen scoffed.  
''What year are you from?'' Castiel tilted his head, walking around him.  
''Not year, universe. I'm from the one where there's no magic, no angels, no god. Just a TV series, called Supernatural, there Sam and Dean exist as a story.''  
Castiel looked confused. He kept tilting his head.  
Jensen chuckled and ran his fingers through his short hair.  
''I have this friend, and co star, who looks exactly like you, he's very weird, but we love him for it.''  
''He looks like me, that might be confusing.'' Castiel said flatly.  
''It sure is.'' Jensen laughed. ''So, when I'm I going to be able to see the car?''  
Sam crossed his arms across his chest and nodded towards the door of the room.  
''It's right outside.''  
Jensen clapped his hands together and beamed.  
Castiel studied him closely.  
''What's the issue with the vehicle?''  
Jensen scoffed.  
''The car is their one main trait. I'm dying to try it out!''  
''Whoah, do you have a licence, because when Dean comes back, he's going to legit kick my ass if the car is in any way harmed.'' Sam held his hands up.  
''Are you kidding me, of course I have, I play Dean, I gotta be able to drive for this role.'' Jensen replied, flashing Sam a bright smile before walking out of the room.

He could hear Sam and Castiel starting to talk, behind him, but he didn't care. He stepped outside and saw the shiny black car parked right ouside. He was in awe, the car they had on set was alike, just realizing this was the real deal.  
Sam walked outside, finding Ackles standing with his hands on the hood of the Impala.  
''Dean does keep it very clean.'' Sam spoke as he stood next to Jensen.  
''Car has always been special.'' Jensen nodded. ''So where do you think the real Dean has gotten stuck?''  
Sam shook his head and shrugged.  
''Castiel is going to look into it.''

In another world, Dean woke up, in a large bed. He got a bit confused, someone way laying next to him. Dean thought he might have scored good last night. He sat up slowly.  
The first thing he noticed was that the room, it wasn't the shabby hotelroom, it was a very nicely decorated home. He began to look around in a panic. His brother wasn't in the room either.  
''What in the-''  
The figure that was laying next to him yawned, and a very pretty face was turned towards him.  
''Honey, what's going on?'' She asked.  
Dean was speechless. The woman blinked at him.  
His mouth hang open as he studied the woman.  
''Jensen, come on, I know you are stressed, but don't give me the silent treatment.''  
Dean blinked again, that name. He had heard it before. His mind fought to remember from where. And it hit him. The other universe.  
''Ah.. Eh.. Yeah, I'm a bit stressed.'' He blurted out as the woman reached out to caress his stubbly cheek.  
He thought to himself that when he and Sam was stuck in this universe the last time, he never got to see if this 'Jensen' person had a wife, he only met the woman that looked like Ruby, but was a actress.  
The woman smiled towards him.  
''Come on handsome, let's go see the kids.'' She said before slipping out of bed and into her bath robe, and headed out the door. Deans eyes widened. Kids? Now there's kids?


	3. Chapter 3

_The woman smiled towards him._  
_''Come on handsome, let's go see the kids.'' She said before slipping out of bed and into her bath robe, and headed out the door._  
_Deans eyes widened. Kids? Now there's kids?_  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
Dean knew by default that he wasn't the best around children.  
Dean sighed deeply, he guessed Sam would have gotten stuck here too, he needed his phone.  
He slipped out of bed, and looked around in the big room, he quickly found the wardrobe and opened it. Seeing what he had to deal with with 'Jensens' clothing style.  
To his surprise, his style was almost the same as Deans. Plaid shirts, suits, etc. He fished out one of the plaid shirts and a pair of black jeans, only to realize, that the jeans was torn. And he cringed and tossed them back into the wardrobe, gabbing blue jeans instead, and put them on.  
Just as he was about to finish with his socks, he heard the sound of quick steps towards the door. And in the door-frame, a little girl appeared, a blonde little smiling girl, who started to beam and run towards Dean.  
''Daddy!'' She screamed happily as she flung herself at his legs, clinging to them.  
Dean flinched and looked down at the girl, confused and a little bit in awe.  
''H-Hi there.'' He forced a smile on his face and reached down to pat her on the head.  
She giggled and nuzzled into his hand.  
The woman appered in the door, and this time she was holding two babies, they looked like twins. And two dogs appeared by her, one large one small.  
''Daddy is a bit stressed out, he's acting a bit strange, that's why.'' She said, laughing slightly at how confused her husband looked.  
Dean cleared his throat, and half smiled.  
''And when daddy is done up here, he'll join us breakfast, wont he?''  
''Uh, Yeah, absolutely.'' Dean replied. The little girl let go of his leg and run back out, followed by the woman and the dogs. He sighed in relief.  
Dean quickly ran over to the nightstand and grabbed his or well.. Suppoed to be his phone. And was chocked by how different it was from his one at home. The background was of the family he had here.  
He shook his head and tapped in his memorized phone number of Sam's phone.  
A older man answered. Dean quickly hung up. And tapped in another number of Sam's many numbers.  
This time a younger woman answered. Dean went to hang up before the girl made a weird sceam in the phone, and Dean put the phone to his ear again.  
''Uh, you okay?''  
''You just REALLY sound like Jensen Ackles, or yeah, Dean Winchester.''  
Dean paused.  
''You uh, know me?''  
He had to pull the phone away due to the girls scream.  
''Oh my god. Oh my god. Is it really you Jensen?''  
Dean opened his mouth and shook his head.  
''I-I uh guess?''  
Another scream which made Deans eyes water.  
''Oh my gosh I really really love Supernatural. And I've loved you for so long oh my.''  
Dean blinked. He rembered that the show wasn't that popular back when he visited this universe before. Seemed like the rates where going up.  
''Uhh, thank you?'' He answered. ''Listen I gotta get a hold of someone, I'm sorry I called, I wanted to reach.. Uh..'' He paused, tried to remember what his co star was named on this set. ''Ja- Uh. Jared!''  
She squeaked again.  
''You made my day, honestly Jensen.''  
He nodded. And said goodbye.  
Dean moved over to his contacts, scrolled down searching for the name Jared.  
To his surprise, he could only find someone named Jare. He figured, if Sam was also stuck here, he'd be that guy.  
He dialed the number and within a few seconds, the familiar voice of Sam rang out.  
''Heyy, Ackles, what's up, little bit early isn't it?''  
Dean froze, It could not be, Sam would never answer his phone like that. So what was going on.  
Noticing the silence. Jared spoke again.  
''Jensen, something wrong?''  
Dean cleared his throat, and sighed deeply. For some reason Jared picked up on that.  
''Sounds like something is wrong, everything okay with the kids, Danneel?''  
Just like that he now knew the name of his wife.  
''Ah no.. Eh, Jared, everything's uh, fine. They are good.'' He lied.  
Jared somehow also picked up on that.  
''I can hear that something is wrong Jay. And naturally that means I'm coming over, see ya in about 30 minutes.''  
And the call got disconnected before Dean could complain.  
Dean took a deep breath. Things got bad. He wanted back to his normal life. He missed Sam.  
He walked towards the door and headed into the rest of the home.  
Dean was stunned by how beautiful home. When he found the kitchen, the children was seated around the large table and was munching on some cereal.  
Danneel was leaning towards the disk sink with a toast in her hands.  
''Hello there.'' She smiled and walked over to Dean. Dean tensed a bit. Before Danneel kissed him on the cheek.  
''Hii dad!'', the little girl cheered.  
''Hey.'' Dean said.  
''Oddly much of your Dean voice today.'' Danneel chuckled.  
He tensed again. What did she mean.  
He didn't normally sound like he did on the 'show'?  
''I'm sorry.''  
  
Dean felt how his phone buzzed in his pocket.  
He fished it up and noticed the weird name on the screen.  
He clicked answer and moved out of the kitchen, feeling weird looks on his back.  
''Hello?'' He answered.  
''Jackles. I wondered if you still had that callsheet?'' A voice came through the phone, it sounded like a lighter version of Castiel's voice. Very much lighter.  
''The, what?'' Dean breathed. His mind spinning.  
''You sick today? Sounds like you got a cold.'' The man chuckled.  
Dean thought hard again, remembering the odd named guy who sounded like Castiel, but was named Misha.  
  
Jensen was beaming, Sam had finally let him test out the Impala. Sam held a very watchful eye on his driving, which was to be expected. But Jensen knew exactly how to drive with care, hell, he drove with way better speed than Dean normally did.  
Sam cleared his throat, looking at the man who looked so much like his brother, but was so kind and careful. Jensen was smiling, looking around the car, before he noticed that the Winchester was looking at him.  
''What?''  
Sam looked away quickly, running a hand over his face.  
''Eh, nothing, I just.. It's odd. You know.''  
''I agree, but I don't worry. Whoever placed me here has probably just done something wrong. You'll get Dean back.''  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Sam looked away quickly, running a hand over his face.  
''Eh, nothing, I just.. It's odd. You know.''  
''I agree, but I don't worry. Whoever placed me here has probably just done something wrong. You'll get Dean back.''

_______________________________________________________

''I hope Dean is behaving, if he's in your universe.'' Sam sighed.  
''I hope so too, I know Dean, well, the Dean I play, isn't very much for kids. My kids are amazing. So is my wife. He might feel like the dogs are a problem though.''  
Sam smiled gently.  
''Is your actor friend, still with Gen?'' He asked out of curiosity.  
''Jared? Well yes, they're madly in love, he follows her around like a dog, and three kids.''  
Sam gaped, Jensen chuckled.  
''Well, I'm glad you have a happy life there.'' Sam smiled. ''I don't know how long Dean will be stuck where he is but.. I have a question.''  
The younger Winchester scratched the back of his head.  
Jensen looked over at him. Cocking a eyebrow.  
''Sure, man, what is it?''  
''Me and Dean needed to take out this werewolf.. If he isn't back soon.. Do you think you could handle.. one, or is that.. too much..?'' Sam stared at his knees.  
Jensen hadn't thought of that. He scratched his chin in thought. He parked the Impala back at the motel.  
''Well, If you imagine.. It will be a very not badass Dean.. Maybe I can, be of help.'' He finally said.  
Sam fidgeted with his hands. He studied the so called ''non'' Dean.  
Jensen just smiled, and handed the keys back to Sam, and exited the Impala.

''So what did Castiel say, what was he going to do?'' Jensen questioned once they both where inside again.  
''Well, he'd.. He'd look around to see if any of the angels where responsible for this.'' Sam walked back to his computer that was on the small table in the room. Jensen pulled out a chair on the other side of that table and sat down on the opposite side of Sam.  
''How do you keep yourself from freaking out, man? I mean, I get that the Winchesters are fricking badass, but I've wondered how someone could live the life that was play out on screen.'' Jensen folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the seat of the wooden chair.  
''We sorta.. Always are freaking out. It's sort of.. Who we are at this point.'' Sam rubbed his forehead with a sad look on his face. ''This world isn't directly nice towards.. well us.''  
''Yeah, I know. Trust me, I know.''  
''I do wish I could help. We do a lot of work for the fans with their struggles. We always try to help. Me and Jared.'' Jensen added.  
Sam smiled gently and started typing on his computer.

  


Dean was tensing up, he was pacing back and forth in his so called bedroom. His so called wife had asked a few times if he was okay. The Jared person had texted him a few times.  
Dean felt his stress levels increase when there was a knock at the door.  
''..Yes?'' He said, feeling his stress even more. Dean was scared it'd be his wife again.  
The door opened, and someone looking exactly like Sam stepped in. He knew it wasn't him though, he learned that from the call.  
Dean blinked and stepped back as the large man stepped closer to him.  
''Dude, Danneel is worried sick for you.. Me too in fact.'' Jared reached out to grab Deans shoulder.  
But Dean flinched away.  
The oldest Winchester narrowed his eyes.  
''If you play Sam Winchester, on this so called show.. You must know of other universes or dimensions.'' Dean said, as he watched the look alike Sam.  
''Well yeah, dude, of course I do.''Jared crossed his arms.  
''I'm not Jensen. I'm Dean. And yes, you'll think that I'm nuts, or even insane. But I'm genuinely not Jensen!'' Dean spat, his anger growing.  
Jared was silent. He was studying his co star closely, he didn't act like himself at all. In fact in all the years of knowing him, he'd never done anything like this, ever. Not even to prank him.  
Jared shifted slightly and sat down on the bed, rubbing his forehead.  
Was this really possible? He had no idea.  
''So, you're saying you are Dean, not Jensen?'' He finally asked.  
''Yes, I'm no family man, I don't like dogs, and I don't have a family, Only Sam and Cas.'' Dean sighed.  
''How did this happen?'' Jared asked, as he looked over to the so called Winchester.  
''I have no freaking idea!'' Dean said, his voice a bit too loud.  
''Hey, chill. Alright.. If this is true.. Does this mean there's a Sam alone somewhere?..'' Jared asked with a hint of worry in his voice.  
''Well duh, what would he do without his awesome big brother?''  
Jared laughed a bit. ''Poor Sam.''  
''Yeah.'' The Winchester sighed, finally relaxing a bit.  
Jared stretched his hands over his head and yawned.  
''Alright, so how do we switch back. I mean, as far as we know, there's no magic, no angels, no hell here. And as much as I love these characters, I do want my best friend back.''  
''Might be the work of those angels, god, I hate those winged dicks.'' Dean started to pace around the room again.  
Jared rose up from his sitting position on the bed and grabbed Deans arm, making him stop.

''Calm down. Chill. Maybe Jensen is in your universe, maybe he and your brother can make a spell or something. I know Sam is very smart, but so is Jensen.''  
Dean looked up at the man who was so oddly alike his younger brother, and sighed again, the man had a point.  
''Yeah, but what do I do in the meantime, I can't act.'' Dean pulled himself free from Jared's grip.  
Jared thought for a while, then a large goofy smile formed on his face.  
''We both have a common interest..''  
''What's that?''  
''Pie.''


	5. Chapter 5

_Yeah, but what do I do in the meantime, I can't act.'' Dean pulled himself free from Jared's grip._   
_Jared thought for a while, then a large goofy smile formed on his face._   
_''We both have a common interest..''_   
_''What's that?''_   
_''Pie.''_

Sam was driving, Jensen was sitting next to him. They where heading towards the location that Sam had found.  
Where the supposed werewolf could be. Jensen was very unsure about how he'd handle the situation. He did have his moves, from being Dean for many years, but they never really got bloody for real.  
He was scared and exited at the same time. He did feel sort of safe having the real Sam Winchester by his side.  
The younger Winchester drove the Impala to what looked like a normal everyday house, but the windows where taped over.  
''Well that sorta looks weird.'' Jensen commented as Sam looked over at him, Jensen saw a bit of worry in Sam's face.  
''Are you sure you're fine, with all this?'' He asked.  
''I told you, I will do my best, and I'll stay behind you.'' Jensen smiled and exited the car.  
Sam took in a deep breath. He was worried. But he hurried out of the car and headed for the trunk.  
He unlocked it and opened it, getting to the weapon layer.  
Jensen came to Sam's side and was in awe of everything in there.  
''So, Silver and a knife?'' Jensen asked, he knew the answer, but he was a bit taken back by the fact that they where actually about to kill something.  
Sam nodded and grabbed a box and opened it up, revealing shiny silver bullets. He took the gun from his belt and started loading it with the bullets. Before nodding towards Jensen, who in return looked a bit confused.  
''Your gun?'' Sam asked.  
Jensen patted the back of his jeans, but found nothing. He swallowed.  
''I think, Dean has it under his pillow, right? I didn't grab it.'' Jensen quickly said, panic setting in.  
Sam reached into the trunk and grabbed a spare gun and placed it in Jensen's hands.  
''Breathe. It's okay.'' Sam gently laid a hand on his shoulder.  
Jensen took a deep breath, then loaded the gun with the silver bullets.  
The youngest Winchester reached into the trunk again and pulled out two large blades.  
''Just in case.'' He said and handed one to Jensen, who in return got a bit shocked by the weight of it, what they normally used was light plastic blades.  
Jensen slowly placed the blade under his belt. Sam shut the trunk and locked it, before walking towards the house, gun pointed forward.  
Jensen followed closely behind, his mind racing. He kept thinking that he would be Dean, but actually punch something, or stab it for real, that it was no actor.

 

Sam placed a hand on the handle of the door, realizing it was locked, he knelt and brought out a lock-pick, and began to pick the lock open. Jensen was busy looking around himself, for anything, he had his gun gripped tightly.  
After a few seconds, the lock clicked open, and Sam slowly opened the door.  
He stepped inside of the house sneakily, they both could hear voices from downstairs.  
Sam and Jensen exchanged glances before Sam slowly moved towards the door to the basement, trying to be careful enough.  
Jensen's mind was racing. He could not believe he was on a actual hunt.  
Sam slowly pushed open the wooden door to the basement, and stepped through it, onto stone stairs.  
He flicked his eyes back to Jensen, nodding slowly as he descended down the stairs.  
Jensen carefully followed, one of his hands moved over to grip the blade.  
They both followed the voices, leading them down to a seemingly normal basement, only one major difference, blood, covering everything.  
Jensen held back a gag, almost dropping his gun. The stench was overwhelming.  
Sam quickly noticed his reaction and placed a mouth over Jensen's mouth. Hushing him.  
The Winchester mouthed ''It's okay''.  
Before something grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him across the room, crashing into a bookshelf.  
Jensen flinched and backed away as a woman stood in Sam's place. Her mouth were open, and in her mouth was large fangs. Jensen gasped and directly grabbed his blade, and swung at her.

She directly jumped out of reach.  
Jensen looked at Sam, who was slowly stirring on the floor below the now broken shelf.  
''Hunters..'' The woman hissed. She had to be atleast 30, and had long dark hair. She looked between Jensen and Sam.  
Jensen held his blade out in front of him, and slowly reached for his gun, his mind only repeating every fight-scene they had played out on set.  
The monster stepped closer to him, he had finally his fingers gripped tightly around the gun as he aimed it directly in front of him, finger pulling the trigger fast.  
The sound from the gun hit his ears hard, his mind spinning slightly. He heard a loud scream from in front of him, and he blinked a few times before his vision focused again.


	6. Chapter 6

_The monster stepped closer to him, he had finally his fingers gripped tightly around the gun as he aimed it directly in front of him, finger pulling the trigger fast._  
_The sound from the gun hit his ears hard, his mind spinning slightly._  
_He heard a loud scream from in front of him, and he blinked a few times before his vision focused again._  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
The woman was clutching her now bleeding shoulder, before Jensen could react, Sam tackled the woman from behind, pushing her to the ground with a thud, she let out a loud snarling sound.  
The Winchester pushed down on the creature with his whole body-weight.  
Jensen took a chance and rushed forward, grabbing his blade and skidded on his knees next to Sam.  
He aimed the blade directly at the creature's head, he cringed when a squishy wet sound was heard, and the noises from the creature stopped. He turned to look and saw the blade was inbedded into the flesh of the woman's head.  
Sam quickly grabbed the blade's handle and forced it deeper into the skull of the creature, and made sure the head was cut clean off, then turned to see Jensen, who was shielding his face with his arm.  
''I'm sorry.. It.. Gets messy.'' Sam breathed as he helped Jensen to his feet.  
Jensen studied the blood on his hands, then cringed again, as he tried to wipe it off on his own jacket.  
Sam looked around, scanning the room.  
''You did it, though.'' He said, looking over his new friend.  
''I guess.. Being a softer version of Dean does help..'' Jensen said, chuckling to himself.  
''Let's get out of here.'' Sam patted him gently on the arm.  
  
A little while later, the Impala was rolling down the streets, heading towards the cheap motel.  
The ride had been fairly quiet. Jensen was trying his best to wipe the gory image out of his head. He knew they would solve things. Just not when.  
When they arrived back at the motel, a figure was in the room, standing in the middle of the small space.  
Jensen flinched and reached for his gun, before Sam stopped him.  
''No wait.''  
Sam flicked the light on, and it revealed the trenchcoated angel, in the middle of the room.  
''Hello. I have news.'' Castiel said.  
Jensen relaxed and sighed deeply. ''Good news I hope.''  
The angel turned and looked at Jensen.  
''I'm not sure what you define as good.'' He said shortly before turning to Sam.  
''This is the work of someone from Heaven. And I have a lead on who it is.''  
Jensen sighed deeply, rubbing his temples.  
Castiel shifted and studied Jensen.  
''We will get to back to your world.''  
  
In another world, Dean was eating pie, alongside Jared, who had paid for the meal.  
Dean slowly watched as his lookalike brother dug into the pie.  
A man so alike Sam who had the appetite alike his own.  
''So you're saying to me that you and your friend, still are broadcasting our lives?'' Dean asked inbetween chewing on his pie piece.  
Jared smiled, looking up at him.  
''Well, yes, we do love 'broadcasting' the Winchester life.''  
''Hm.. How long will you keep doing that?'' Dean wasn't a big fan of his life being showed on TV.  
''According to the fans.. Forever.''  
Dean put his fork down and facepalmed. Then he turned to Jared again.  
''And you, being so alike my brother, but still oddly different.'' The Winchester squinted.  
Jared paused his eating and frowned at Dean.  
''Well yeah, dude. Of course I'm alike.''  
Dean pointed to Jared's hair, with a cringe on his face.  
''Why have you kept the hair?''  
Jared busted out laughing and clapped his hands, meanwhile Dean was fully serious still. He cocked a eyebrow at him as Jared was wiping the laughter tears from his eyes.  
''Because my wife happens to like it, and I'm used to it, and I need it to play Sam. Plus. It's fun getting you upset.''  
Dean rolled his eyes, picking up his fork and continued to shove more pie into his mouth.  
''One day with some scissors.. Either you or Sam gets it.'' He mumbled.  
Jared scoffed and rolled his eyes back. ''You wont. Trust me. It's stayin'.''  
''Yeah right.''  
Deans phone buzzed in his pocket again, he had ignored it a longer while, it kept going off.  
Jared heard the low buzzing.  
''Dude, you should check that.''  
''It's not really 'my phone', it's that other guy's life.''  
''Well no shit, he would not want to return having to deal with a worried family and friends.''  
Dean rolled his eyes again and fished up his phone, checking the screen.  
''Ah crap. 10 missed phone calls from that fake Castiel, and 15 from the hot chick. Oh and a few message-'' Dean was cut off when Jared quickly snatched the phone from his hand. ''HEY!''  
Jared leaned back in his chair, looking at his co stars phone, dialing up a number on the device.  
''Mish, hey! Yeah, he's fine, he's a bit overstressed and well sick. I'm keeping an eye on him.. Yeah no worries man. See ya later.'' Jared switched off the call, looked over at Dean who was staring at him.  
Jared chuckled slightly before dialing up the second number.  
''Danneel, hey, It's Jared! Your husband is just being a sillygoose again, I'm currently dealing with him, don't you worry, he'll be fine. See you later.''  
He switched the call off again and turned to Dean.  
''Padalecki saves the day.'' He said with a confident smirk on his face.  
''My Hero.'' Dean huffed sarcastically.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

_Jared chuckled slightly before dialing up the second number._   
_''Danneel, hey, It's Jared! Your husband is just being a sillygoose again, I'm currently dealing with him, don't you worry, he'll be fine. See you later.''_   
_He switched the call off again and turned to Dean._   
_''Padalecki saves the day.'' He said with a confident smirk on his face._   
_''My Hero.'' Dean huffed sarcastically._   
  


Castiel was pacing back and forth between a book and another book in the bunker.  
He had a lead, but no good way of tracking it without some extra magic. He had the power he needed from heaven to travel, and sadly, he needed to travel into the other universe, get Dean, get him back to the other place, and get the man named Jensen back to his universe. He knew it was tricky. But that was the unstable lead he had.  
He sighed deeply, eyes scanning the magic spells and the ingredients.  
It would be difficult.  
He thought for a bit, then picked up his phone, clicking down to find Sam's number.  
He dialed it and waited a short moment before Sam answered. ''Cas?''  
''Sam, I sorta need some assistance..''  
''Oh, yeah, for sure. What do you need Cas?''  
''Join me in the bunker, I have what I need here, I believe. And I mean both of you.''  
''You got it Cas.''

A short while later, the bunker doors opened, and in stepped Sam. Followed shortly by Jensen, who directly got amazed by the place.  
Sam spotted Castiel in the study and hurried down the steps, meanwhile Jensen was eyeing the bunker with wide eyes.  
''Thank you for coming.'' Castiel said with a little smile as Sam approached him.  
''Of course.'' Sam smiled back.  
''I have found this ritual, that I would have to need your knowledge too. There's a few parts that stand out as.. Well I simply can't wrap my head around it.''  
Sam and Castiel walked over to the books.  
Jensen walked down the stairs, then walked over to one of the large machines that decorated the bunker. The set they had was very similar, just not functioning. He heard Sam and the angel talk, he just sorta tuned it out. Even though he missed his normal life, his family and friends, he was a big fan of the show and all it's aspects, despite how weird this whole thing was.  
''Dea- Sorry, I mean, uh, Jensen, can you join us over here?'' Sams voice rang out from the other room.  
Jensen held back a chuckle as he found it funny that Sam almost got his name wrong.  
He walked up the short steps and saw all the books that was scattered across the large tables.  
''What's up?'' Jensen asked, folding his arms across his chest.  
''What we'll need is very simple, actually, but one of the things we need.. is you.''  
Jensen frowned, which Sam noticed.  
''We need to sort of get you all into the right place..'' Sam explained, hoping it'd be a good explanation.  
''Alright, well. Let's do this!'' Jensen said, clapping his hands together.  
Castiel nodded.  
''Well, first we bring you to your universe.. ''  
Castiel spoke a few words in Enochian, and Sam spoke a spell in Latin.  



	8. It get's weirder..

_''Alright, well. Let's do this!'' Jensen said, clapping his hands together._   
_Castiel nodded._   
_''Well, first we bring you to your universe.. ''_   
_Castiel spoke a few words in Enochian, and Sam spoke a spell in Latin._

__________________________________________________________________

Jensen blinked as his whole world spun, his ears where filled with a painful hum. His vision going white. He blinked a few times, before the image before him cleared, he knew this place... It was Jared's living room.. With.. Jared.. and .. Himself?..  
  
It took Jensen a few minutes to settle down, before he could look up at the figures before him.  
One of them who looked like him, just more.. tense, the other one looking like Jared.  
''Did it work?'' Was all he could say.  
''It depends, Jensen or Dean?'' The Jared person asked.  
''Jensen.''  
He was met by a huge hug, which he returned.  
''It worked.'' Jensen breathed, as Jared let him go.  
Jared nodded and then turned to see Dean practically backed into a corner. Jensen chuckled, and walked towards him.  
''Hey Dean, I'm Jensen, I play you in another universe, I was just with your buddies Sam and Castiel.''  
Dean stared intently at him.  
''This is getting weirder.. Can Castiel get off his ass and beam be back to my brother?''  
Jensen chuckled.  
''You are not in danger here, you're all fine brother.'' Jensen smiled.  
Dean rolled his eyes, before a opening and closing of doors sound from the other room was heard and Dean flinched.  
A person who looked like a more well dressed Castiel stepped into the room.  
''There you are, finally, Cas, now zap me to where I belong!'' Dean walked up to him, arms folded over his chest.  
The Castiel looking man where staring at him, then his gaze flicked between Dean and Jensen.  
''Wha..'' He breathed.  
''Mish, calm down, breathe!'' Jared directly stepped close to him. ''We can explain this.''  
Misha blinked, his stare switching between Jensen and Dean.  
''How do you..'' He began to say. ''What..''  
''I'm Jensen, this is Dean. Apparently Supernatural is a real thing.'' Jensen said flatly, hoping his co star would understand.  
''Yeah, I've been hanging out with Dean for a while.'' Jared admitted.  
''And I was suck in the other universe, with Sam, and Castiel.'' Jensen said.  
Misha stood in silence, looking at them all in confusion.  
''This is a prank isn't it?''  
''No actually, for once, we're serious.'' Jared chuckled. ''No pranks today.''  
''This have to be a.. very weird prank. You two actually look.. Identical.''  
Dean backed away again, before Jared grabbed his arm and held him firmly.  
''Wait, so what I'm getting out of this is that Castiel didn't upgrade his wardrobe, and this isn't him?''  
''No, I'm not Castiel, I understand you think so.. But.. No, I'm not.'' Misha said.  
''This is making me feel so weird..'' Dean rubbed his temples. ''Where the hell is Castiel, and how can I move on to my old life?''  
All of a sudden, A person, alike Misha appeared in the room, only dressed in his old beige trench coat.  
''Dean I-'' He spoke, then cut himself off as he saw the person who looked like him standing in the room, and then spun around to see two alike Dean.  
''This is a very weird dimension..'' He said as he stared into the ground.  
Misha frowned, and walked up to the trench coated version of himself.  
''Hey there.''  
The angel frowned deeply, studying the human in front of him through squinted eyes.  
Misha however, lit up, turning away from the lookalike person and towards his co stars.  
''Guys this is so freaking cool! Can you believe it?'' He said, excitement in his voice.  
Jared just smiled, looking between Jensen and Misha.  
  
Dean had by instinct moved closer to what he felt was the real Castiel, grabbed his arm tightly.  
''Get me the hell back to Sam.'' He muttered, obviously not amused anymore.  
The angel studied him and then looked back at the other humans.  
''This is highly confusing, I get it Dean, I'll get you back, I'm just..''  
Before they knew it, the others came up to them again. Jared had crossed his arms over his chest looking a little curiously at them.  
''So what I get from this is that.. Jensen get to meet Dean, Misha gets to meet Castiel, but I don't get to meet Sam?'' Padalecki scoffed lightly, sounding almost like how Sam did.  
Dean rolled his eyes.  
''What'd you want to hang out with him for?'' He asked in return. Knowing his brother would most not likely mind at all, he'd be nerding out over the whole thing with different dimensions and universes.


End file.
